Return of the Labyrinth
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: When Amanda accidentally wishes her younger sister Clara away to the Goblin Castle in the center of the labyrinth, she must hurry and save her before the thirteen hours are up. But the farther she goes into the labyrinth, the more secrets she discovers...secrets about her, Clara, her mother Sarah...and who Jareth really is...
1. A Wish

"Through dangers untold...and hardships unnumbered...I have fought my way to the castle, beyond the Goblin City...to take back the child you have stolen...For my will is as strong as yours...and my kingdom as great-"

"Clara!"

The twelve year-old blonde girl raised her head after hearing her name being called from downstairs. "Coming, Mom!"

She sat the little red book down on her nightstand, and strolled down the stairs. Her mother stood by the kitchen counter, pinning her hair up. Her fifteen year-old sister, Amanda, sat on one of the chairs, looking like she had something much more important to do.

Clara sat next to her sister. Her mother finished working on her hair, and looked at her two daughters. "I have a meeting I have to go to. I won't be back until midnight, so I'm putting Amanda in charge."

Clara sighed. As much as she disliked her sister bossing her around, she knew she couldn't win an argument with her mother. "Okay, Mom."

"I'll give you some money for you to order pizza for dinner. Remember; no parties, NO BOYFRIENDS," Amanda rolled her eyes. "and if something happens, call me."

"Sure thing, Mom." Amanda mumbled.

Their mother kissed both of the girls' heads. "I'll be back at midnight. NO BOYFRIENDS."

When their mother left, Amanda scoffed. "I wish she would just let that go."

"If you were my daughter and I caught you doing dirty stuff with your boyfriend, I'd act the same way." Clara said.

"If you were my daughter, I'd run away," Amanda stood up, and picked up the phone. "what do you want on your pizza?"

"Pinapple."

"Too bad, you're getting pepperoni, like a normal person."

"Pinapple on pizza IS normal!"

"Only for Hawaiins," Amanda remarked. "hello, Mario's Pizzaria?" Amanda turned her attention away from Clara. Clara grunted in frustration, and stomped up the stairs.

She walked into her bedroom, and saw her dog sitting on her bed, wagging its tail playfully. She stroked its head. "Guess you're getting some pepperoni from me tonight, Allister."

She climbed on her bed, and grabbed her red book again. She ran her fingers along the letters that spelled the title, 'Labyrinth', and quickly read where she left off, "-'You have no power over me'."

A few minutes later, Amanda knocked on her door. "Pizza's here."

Clara opened it, and grabbed the plate that was shoved into her hands. Allister barked happily, and waited for his treat that Clara promised. Amanda scowled at the dog. "Why can't you name your dog something normal, like Sparky or Rex?"

"Because Allister is more unique, that's why." Amanda peeled off a slice of pepperoni, and tossed it towards the german-shepard, who caught it in the air.

"Pfft, whatever," Amanda went across the hall to her own bedroom, and slammed the door. Clara sighed, and sat back on her bed, beginning to peel off the rest of the pepperoni. "I wish she wasn't so moody all the time. I don't see why she needs to act like this."

She remembered hearing her sister's words from six years ago echo through her head. "Daddy left us when you were still in Mommy's stomach."

"I'm kinda sad about that too," Clara said, as she gave Allister the rest of the pepperoni. "but it doesn't mean were in bad shape. Mom makes a lot of money at the publishing company, and stuff..." She took a bite out of her pizza, and picked the red book up.

Clara smiled. Memories swept through her mind, of her mother telling her stories about a king of goblins who supposedly stole Clara's Uncle Toby away when he was just a baby, and made her mother run the labyrinth surrounding the king's castle.

Clara always believed the story was true, and had always dreamed of visiting the Underground some day.

But she knew well not to wish anyone away.

Amanda, holding an empty plate, walked out of her room. She glanced into Clara's room and saw that she was reading 'Labyrinth'. Amanda rolled her eyes, and headed downstairs to grab some more pizza. She, unlike Clara, didn't believe in the story 'Labyrinth'. Well, she did when she was younger, but as the years caught up to her, she no longer believed.

-There's no such thing as happy endings and faeries and shit,- she thought, opening the box of pizza sitting on the counter. -if there was such a thing as happy endings, Dad would still be around...and not with someone else...-

She went back upstairs, and into her bedroom. She sat at her desk, and stroked her cat's black fur. Her cat only twitched in response, and continued sleeping. "Life must be so easy for a cat," Amanda said, eating her pizza. "if only you knew what I was going through, Ash..."

She opened her desk drawer, and reached inside. She cocked an eyebrow, and looked into the drawer. All she found was a pencil.

She narrowed her eyes. -CLARA.-

Right on cue, her sister ran in. "Amanda, do you know where Scuttle is?"

"How should I know where you're stuffed rabbit is?" Amanda folded her arms, and glared at Clara. "I just wanna know where my sketchbook is."

Clara shrugged. "I dunno. Did you take Scuttle?"

"Why would I take that stupid rabbit from you?!" Amanda exclaimed. "I'm mature enough NOT to take it, but I should anyway, so you know how it feels to have something taken from you!"

"I-I didn't take your sketchbook though! I'm old enough to know that it's wrong to take things!"

Amanda took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. "Look, I've told you before, Clara. If you want paper to draw on, I have printer paper you could use. My sketchbook is-"

"But I didn't take it, Amanda! I'm serious!"

Amanda snapped. "YOU LYING LITTLE BRAT! I SHOULD JUST WISH YOU AWAY, AND GET YOU OUT OF MY HAIR!"

Clara froze. "Y-You wouldn't."

Amanda grinned. "I would." Amanda didn't believe in 'Labyrinth', yes, but she knew that she had an advantage to get what she wanted. If she threatend Clara, she figured Clara would confess and give her back her sketchbook.

"B-But Amanda! I-I didn't take it!" Clara cried.

"I'll say the words~."

"NO! AMANDA, DON'T!"

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away..."

Clara gasped, and ran towards her room.

"...RIGHT NOW."

Amanda waited for her sister to fall to her knees before her, sketchbook in hand...but Clara never came. Amanda grew a little worried. "Clara? Clara, are you okay?"

She heard giggling in Clara's room, startling her. "Clara? Clara, I-I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I just..."

Amanda walked into Clara's room. Allister was growling and barking wildly. Amanda heard small feet scatter all around the room. She turned and swirled around, trying to see if she could catch sight of what was in the room with her.

Suddenly, the windows flew open, and a barn owl swooped in. Amanda jumped back, and almost tripped over a snarling Allister, but kept her balance. She watched in horror as the owl soon turned into a cloaked blonde man.

"O-Oh my god..." 


	2. Thirteen Hours

A tall man with messy blonde hair and mismatched eyes stood before Amanda, his long cape blowing in the wind.

She gasped, for she instantly recognized him. "Y-You're him! Y-You're the Goblin King!" He said nothing, but smirked in amusement, eyeing her. She tried her best to stay calm, but she just couldn't do it. "t-that's not possible...y-you're not real..."

"Do you doubt what you see with your own eyes?" Jareth asked smoothly. "I am as real as you."

Amanda gulped. "I-If you're real...then that means I..." She covered her mouth in shock, and he chuckled. "no...please, let her go. Please."

"What's said is said." Jareth simply replied, folding his arms.

"B-But I didn't mean it! I swear to you, I didn't!" Amanda protested. "please, just give her back! Mom will kill me!" Amanda stopped. "m-mom..."

"Ah, yes...Sarah, you mean."

Amanda glanced back at the king standing in the room. "...Y-You know then."

"Of course. I have been watching Sarah for a long time. Including you and Clara..." Jareth approached her. Amanda wanted to back up, but a strange force kept her in place.

Allister snarled at the king as he approached. Jareth looked at the dog, and snapped his fingers. Allister suddenly whimpered, and ran out of the room. Amanda watched the dog run out, and turned back to find Jareth only a few inches away from her face. "You have Sarah's eyes..."

Amanda moved her head back slightly. "W-What's it gonna take to get Clara back?"

Jareth cocked a brow. "Do you not remember?"

Amanda thought for a minute. "Y-You mean...I have to solve the labyrinth under thirteen hours?!"

Jareth smirked, and stood up straight. Amanda gasped, and looked around. Clara's room was gone. They were now standing outside, on a hill that outlooked the labyrinth.

"Do you still want to help her?"

Amanda froze in place when she felt his breath brush against her ear. She gulped. "Y-Yes. Even though I-I can't remember much about the labyrinth, I'll still save her."

She heard him chuckle, and then she turned, only to find she was all alone. Before she headed down to the labyrinth, she heard a voice echo all around her...

"Such a pity..." 


End file.
